Самый лучший друг
. "Самый лучший друг" песня, спетая Джинни (Робин Уильямс) в анимационной функции Disney Аладдин. Сюжет Он поется, в то время как джинн демонстрирует свои силы Аладдин, включая призыв танцоров, говоря ему в музыкальной манере, что он друг, в отличие от других. Он также демонстрирует множество возможностей, которые Аладдин может пожелать. Инструментальная версия песни может быть услышана в более поздних сценах как мотив для Джинни, наряду с"To Be Free". Во время титров фильма происходит инструментальная реприза песни.. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) (Scats) Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Hey, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! You ain't never had a friend like me |-|Русская версия= Али-баба сокровищем владел, Шахерезаду сказочки спасли. А ты, хозяин, выше всех взлетел, Тебя иные силы вознесли. Потенциал военный твой велик И оснащенность тоже велика. Теперь в тебе есть мощь, и блеск, и шик! Ведь если лампу ты потрешь слегка, Скажу я: Сэр Аладдин, тут все для вас, что есть вокруг. Что хотите заказать, месье? Я твой самый наилучший друг! Ха-ха-ха... Жизнь, кабак, меню, не оброни из рук. Если что-то хочешь, лишь шепни. Я твой самый наилучший друг! Да, сэр, у нас отличный сервис. Ты наш босс, ты шах, король. Желаешь плов? Уже готов, А хочешь сладостей, так изволь. А чтобы жизнь скучна тебе не стала вдруг, Я так и быть готов служить. Я твой самый наилучший друг! Ва-ха-ха нау мен, ва-ха-ха юппи, Ва-ха-ха ха-ха-ха, Ваби-ду-бу-де-ба-дэй! Может кто-то так Сделать этот трюк? Или скажем так? Только я твой друг! Кто-то может Йююхуууу... Эй, глянь сюда, ха-ха.... Кто-то скажет "Абра-кадабра", а потом, Чтобы снова стало как всегда. Короче, рот закрой и не пучь глаза, Меня с небес к тебе послал Аллах. Я твой по праву, ты как заказал, Я представитель твой во всех делах. Готов исполнить твое желание я, Скажи лишь мне желаешь ты чего. Пусть будет список твой длины любой - Потри лишь лампу, только и всего. Эх, оооо Сэр Аладдин, уже ты вступил в волшебный круг. Пока я твой и ты крутой, Я твой самый лучший друг, самый лучший друг, Я твой самый лучший друг, самый лучший друг, Я твой самый, самый лучший друг!!! Ха-ха-ха... ха-ха-ха... Я твой самый, самый лучший друг!!! Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из Аладдина